


Letters to Someone

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: And all this time, he thought he'd written to some stranger, a stranger who had, curiously, written back. So he had poured out his heart, because there'd been no one else. It's always so easy to let a stranger into the folds of your heart. But now, regret. [L/J]





	Letters to Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Letters to Someone**

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim, I disclaim! All to J.K. Rowling.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Is this true?” Lily demanded, her eyes and voice hard. “All of this?” The parchment fluttered helplessly between her fingers as she waved them in the air, up and down and up.

James whirled around at the sharp tone of Lily’s voice, then felt his heart crumple in a single beat, the taut pain choking him. No words came.

_The_ letters. _His_ letters. Letters holding his heart, that had flowed so freely into the ink and infused itself into the grainy yellow fibers. Those letters just flapping carelessly in the too-warm air, in Lily’s pale, slender hands, the same hands that had gripped the quill, written back. James felt more helpless than he’d ever felt in his entire life.

The letters. Lily. The letters had been from Lily. The anonymous “Someone” he’d written to, confessed his most contorted, complex, convoluted feelings about that one certain girl to, who’d been such a relief to pour out these pent-up emotions to...

It’d been Lily.

Out. He needed to get out, and now. He fled from the room.

Lily stood still, paralyzed by the sudden numbness that poured over her entire body. The look that had sprung into his eyes, the fear—no, it wasn’t even fear. It was terror. The terror of nakedness, of being exposed, stripped. The image burned in her mind, and hot tears speared her eyes and scalded her cheeks. Her breaths came sharply.

She jumped as James’ broom, hiding in the shadows, suddenly sliced through the air and out the open window, whistling as it plunged from the tower to its owner. Her body, too, sprang back to life, and without knowing why, Lily rushed to the shattered window and looked out. He was already flying, up and up and up into the orange-maroon of the dusk.

Lily pinched her eyelids shut and whispered painfully to the speck in the sky, “James, when are you going to learn that you can’t just fly away like that?”

\- - - - - - - - - - 

**A/N:** Blargh. I’ve been gone for a while. Well, this was just a drabble of sorts. Not even, really. I’m thinking about putting this into a chapter fic. So, no fear to those confus-ed ones!

But I felt like posting this. So, comment! Criticize! Yell! Scream! Shout! Question! Do all but hold your peace.

No, but really. I’d appreciate the feedback. Yes, even from you, O lazy one. 

.mische.


End file.
